Sparky/Quotes
Category:Articles by Ultrabountyhunter *'Sparky':Awe-freaking-some! *'Pangolin (referring to the terrible Terrapin and his Turtle Mech)':Well we could lure him out by stealing his giant Turtle robot. Sparky:That is...RE-GOD DAMN-DICOULUS! *'Spider-Man (Making pun after knocking out Light)': Well it looks like its light out for Light! Sparky: Argh! No more puns! No more puns! I swear to God the next person to make a pun is going to get zapped into next week! *'Sparky (Referring to Demona)': She doesn't scare me...she completley and utterly terrifies me! *'Demona': Why do you do that? Sparky (taps door frame as he walks past): Do what? Demona: That! You tap the frames on doors as you walk past them! Sparky: Eh, maybe I'm obsessive-compulsive. (Taps door frame) *'Sparky (Earth-2149)': Zombies? Zombies?! Zombies! Argh zombies! zombies! Zombies! zombi- Demona(Earth-2149. backhands him):Calm down. Sparky(Earth-2149):Easy for you to say, you're not a necrophobe! *'Sparky': That Aku guy creeps me out, I mean, it seems kind of odd letting him on our team when he did work for Mehphisto. Demona: You just don't like him because he's a necromancer and you're necrophobic. *'Sparky': I can speak Spanish, Indonesian, Haya, French, Italian, Portugese and English English. Tech:English English? Sparky: Yeah, English English. You know, stuff like bobbies, dustbin lid, hot cross bun, that sort of thing. And yet I've never mastered that strange and foreign language that is...pig latin. Tech:Y-you're joking right? *'Captain America(Reffering to Amoebo)': You! Why doesn't he talk! Sparky: He read a humour magazine and laughed so much that he permanantley contracted laryngitis! Captain America: Why you little-! *'Sparky': Hera I am, able to speak 6 different languages, read braile, speak in sign language and our "glorious leader" has me working the kitchen! Call that job satisfaction? Cause I don't. *'Sparky (sarcastically)': High-freaking-larious. *'Sparky (Earth T, referring to Metroplex)': D-d-did he just s-step on Godzilla? (Tech nods, Pangolin faints) *'Sparky (Earth T, referring to Megatron)': So, he changes into a gun? Optimus Prime (Earth T): Well...yes. Sparky (Earth T): That's stupid. *'Tech (reffering to Winston Riker)': Watch out! He's got a stilleto Pangolin:No, he's wearing loafers. Sparky: Oh it's a knife you idiot! *'Sparky': WHat's this? Bonzai Bill: A fun sized packet of candy. Sparky: ...This is not fun at all. *'Dragonfly (Earth-2000714)': Sparky you hotheaded moron! You could have caused an international incident! Why did you beat up Lee Kuan Yew Sparky (Earth-2000714): Hey, he had it coming! How dare he describe Australia that way! *'Sparky (referring to Pangolin)': You, my friend, are a moron! *'Pangolin (Off panel)': Oh God, no! Make it stop, make it stop! Sparky: What's wrong with him? Demona: He just ate seven and a half servings of bran. Sparky: Ewww. *'Pangolin': Well you know what they say "merrily, merrily, merrily merrily life is but a dream." Sparky: No, life is a nightmare! *'Sparky': Great horned owl man? Great horned owl man?! Great horned owl man! Demona: Oh no, now they've done it. Sparky: What the Hell kind of name is Great horned owl man?! Of all the names you could have chosen you choose great horned owl man?! What kind of an idiot are you?! You make Pangolin look smart! You make the Terrible Terrapin seem like Dr. Doom! *'Man on TV': Oh, wow, I guess it wasn't really your fault for the great Chigaco fire after all...sorry Mrs. O'Leary. Woman on TV: (Bleep Bleep) Sparky: You tell them Mrs O'Leary. *'Sparky': Whoo-hoo! It's Halloween! *'Demona': So? Sparky: So it's Halloween! Halloween parties, dressing up and best of all...LOLLIES! Pangolin: Lollies? Sparky: Yeah, lollies, you know, sweets, candy. *'Sparky': Pangolin, what's that you have in your hand? Pangolin: The Hope Diamond. Sparky: Holy c**p! Put it down! Put it down! *'Sparky (Earth-2000714)': We're getting beaten by a bunch of freakin' bikers! *'Muscle (Earth-2000714)': Sparky, what-? Sparky (Earth-2000714, running from Winston Ryker's security drones): Stop talking, start running! *'Sparky': Hey Pangolin, did you hear that Captain America got his powers by eating a radioactive flag? Pangolin: Really? Sparky: No what are you stupid? *'Sparky': This is even more depressing than when (Celebrity's name) died. *'Batman (New Earth)': Wait. The Joker is insane, you do not want to underestimate him. Sparky (Earth 616): Oh please, you said he dresses up like a clown. How bad could he be?